


Lady of the Flies

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Coming into her own, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gaining Confidence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Lord of the Flies” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lady of the Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Lord of the Flies” challenge.

A summer in France was no preparation for the pulsating heat of a long stretch of desert. Emily had long ago stripped off layers of clothing that would have been welcome protection in foggy London.

Her companions were arguing, fighting over scraps of food. Two had gone to find water and only one returned.

At first she had let the men take the lead; that at least was familiar. But she soon realised they needed someone strong to get them home.

And as she single-handedly took down a creature straight from a picture book, she realised that person was her.


End file.
